In the past few decades, modern technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, and the like, have made exponential advancement in the way such technologies represent simulated environments to users of specialized devices. Specifically, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality environments) as well as real-world environments having virtual objects therein (namely, augmented reality environments, mixed-reality environments). Presently, the mixed-reality environments are experienced by users using dedicated mixed-reality devices such as mixed-reality headsets, mixed-reality glasses, and the like.
Typically, a given mixed-reality environment has both real-world objects and virtual objects therein. Some real-world objects display visual content thereon. The visual content displayed on a given real-world object is generally captured by cameras mounted on the mixed-reality devices. Notably, due to limitations of existing imaging technologies, in a captured image of such visual content, the visual content has lower resolution and clarity as compared to a real-world representation of the visual content. Furthermore, when the captured image is rendered via the mixed-reality devices, the resolution and clarity of the visual content degrades further due to limitations of rendering equipment of the mixed-reality devices. As a result, within the mixed-reality environment, the users are provided with poor resolution and poor clarity of visual content displayed on the real-world objects.
Moreover, the mixed-reality devices generally localize the real-world objects displaying the visual content for optimally capturing the visual content. Notably, the real-world objects are localized by determining their size and pose with respect to the cameras. Presently, the real-world objects that display the visual content are localized by way of attaching a tracker puck to the real-world objects and/or manually providing information indicative of the size and pose of the real-world objects. However, such ways of localizing the real-world objects are expensive, inconvenient and lack scalability that would be required to localize a large number of real-world objects displaying visual content. Nowadays, the users use tracked controllers and click on corners of the real-world objects to input the size and pose thereof into the mixed-reality devices. However, when said real-world objects are movable, using tracked controllers is not a feasible solution. Therefore, nowadays, another approach for localizing movable real-world objects is being employed, said approach pertaining to attachment of a trackable marker (for example, such as a Quick Response Code, an ArUco marker, and the like) onto the movable real-world objects. However, the trackable markers only allow for localization of the real-world objects and do not provide any assistance with regard to improvement of resolution and clarity of the visual content presented to the user within the mixed-reality environment.
Currently, due to degradation in resolution and clarity of visual content using conventional equipment and limitations of real-object localizing techniques, the users face difficulty in clearly viewing and understanding the visual content represented in the mixed-reality environment. Furthermore, inefficient localization of a given real-world object often provides the mixed-reality environment with a perspective that is different from a perspective of a user. Such a perspective disparity causes confusion in the mind of the user, and difficulty in understanding the visual content. Therefore, the user's experience of the mixed-reality environment deteriorates and is suboptimal.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with quality of visual content rendered in mixed-reality environments and localization of real-world objects displaying the visual content.